


What They Started to Say

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Lightning in a Bottle [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Napping, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Taako takes a walk. Magnus takes a nap. Kravitz also takes a nap. It's a lazy kind of day.





	What They Started to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Lauryn's only prompt was: "babies and kittens. i wanna feel soft today. my fave boys wyatt and angus asleep on a sofa, wyatt on angus’ lap and kittens napping on wyatt’s chubby legs." This was enough for a short, soft piece, and so I have provided a short, soft piece.
> 
> The title was taken from ["Benson Hedges"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgNnL1rB9NI) by fun..

Taako’s restless.

It’s late afternoon in the summer, and everybody’s asleep except him. He doesn’t know why or how they all decided it was naptime without him, but they have, so he’s just kind of pacing back and forth across their house, keeping an eye on everyone, conjuring up little spells in his hands just for something to keep his mind focused.

His circuit starts in the nursery. Magnus is sitting in the rocking chair, fast asleep, head tipped backwards, legs spread to the ground. He’s got one big hand over Blaine’s back where she’s asleep in his lap, sitting on his thigh, curled up against his belly, head on his chest. Taako leans in the doorway for a little bit, watching them sleep. Both of them have been letting their hair grow out; Blaine has been refusing to let Taako cut her hair recently, so Magnus has been doing the same in solidarity. As a result, Blaine’s hair spirals past her shoulders, and Magnus’ just barely reaches his chin so far. Johann, Jellybean, and Joaquin are all asleep on the floor near Magnus’ feet, spread out in piles of sleeping dog.

Blaine shifts, yawning, pressing her face into Magnus’ shirt, fists clenching around the soft material, and Taako leaves them there. He leaves the door open behind him for his next circuit through the house. He stops again in the doorway of their bedroom, where Kravitz is spread out sideways across their bed. Jules is asleep next to him, the two of them both laying on their bellies. Kravitz has his arm around her, her head tucked up under his chin. Neither of them reacts to his presence in the door.

Taako watches as Kravitz moves, as he rolls a little to get into a more comfortable position in his sleep. Jules’ forehead creases, her little brow furrowing, and he moves subconsciously to get into a better position around her. She calms, smiling a little in her sleep. Taako steps forward, stroking her hair back from her face, and she presses her face into his hand without waking up. He rubs his thumb over her face, her round cheek soft under his fingertips. Kravitz shifts again, coming dangerously close to touching Taako, and so Taako leaves before he can accidentally wake one of them up.

Angus isn’t in his room, and Taako finds him on the couch, laying on his back, head resting on the throw pillow Barry just finished stitching as a gift to Magnus. Angus has got Wyatt stretched out on his belly on top of Angus’ chest, the both of them fast asleep. Wyatt’s head is pillowed over Angus’ heart, most of his fist in his mouth, his other hand tangled up in Angus’ shirt. Mangoose is asleep on Wyatt’s chubby legs, curled up in a little circle of orange fur. Skelly is pressed in between the couch and Angus’ arm, also fast asleep, laying on her back against the cushions. Angus’ hand is curled over Wyatt’s back, holding him in place even as he sleeps.

Taako stops, leaning over the back of the couch. Mangoose glances up at him sleepily, and he scratches her head, and she falls back asleep. He shifts to stroke Wyatt’s hair, running his fingers through his son’s curly hair. Wyatt sighs, smiling a little in his sleep, and Taako genuinely wonders if Wyatt knows it’s him. He glances to Angus’ face, and Angus is looking back at him. Taako almost swears.

“What’re you doing?” Angus whispers. Taako pushes Angus’ hair back from his face.

“Go back to sleep,” Taako says softly. Angus yawns, and Taako brushes his fingertips over Angus’ eyelids. Angus huffs a laugh, but he shuts his eyes, and Taako keeps stroking his hair until he’s asleep again. Taako lets go of him, kisses Wyatt’s cheek. Wyatt smiles again. Taako leaves them there, leaves the living room to slip through the door connecting their rooms to Lup’s and Barry’s. Taako sees the open doors for their bathroom, their kitchen, their den. Magnus is almost finished with the nursery he’s been adding on for Delilah, and that door’s open, too.

Taako creeps up, peeking in, seeing if anybody’s home. He finds Lup and Barry asleep in their bedroom, on their bed, curled like parentheses. Their heads are together, their ankles tangled up, and Delilah’s asleep between them. Barry has one hand wound in Lup’s hair; Lup has a hand on Delilah’s back. Taako leans in the doorway. As he watches, Delilah makes a little sound, just a fussy, tiny thing, and Barry shifts, barely waking up to move her so she’s pressed against his chest, and she settles down again. Lup’s hand goes with her, staying on her back even as Barry moves her. It’s too much for Taako’s emotions, and he leaves them, shutting the door softly behind himself.

He goes to make the circle again, and everyone’s still fast asleep. Nobody’s moved very much; the dogs shifted a little, and Jules is closer to Kravitz when Taako checks on them again. Eventually, Taako cycles through as Blaine is waking up, and she blinks at him with confusion when he stops in the doorway. She reaches for him, and Taako steps forward, slipping her out of Magnus’ grip. Magnus squints at him, mostly asleep.

“It’s just me,” Taako whispers. “I’ve got her. Go back to sleep.”

“Mkay,” Magnus murmurs. He’s back asleep in seconds. Taako takes Blaine out of the room, walking her out through the front door of the house and into the garden. Blaine keeps her head on his shoulder, watching the plants in the garden as they shift in the breeze.

“Turned out to be a pretty nice day,” Taako comments. The only other sounds are leaves brushing against leaves, the water lapping up against the rocks far, far below them, a bird far away. Blaine mumbles something against Taako’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know.”

“Mm,” Blaine murmurs. Taako bounces her a little, then walks her to the willow tree, sitting down in the grass underneath. She doesn’t get up, instead settling in his lap and snuggling into his side. Taako rubs her back, holds her in place as she yawns and starts falling back asleep. He keeps her there as she sleeps, just sitting and watching the clouds drift through the sky. It’s probably the calmest moment he’s had in… maybe two hundred years or more?

Blaine makes a soft sound, smiling in her sleep, and Taako bends over to kiss the top of her head. He keeps his face there, buried in her hair, and takes a moment to just hold her. He sits back up, eventually, leaning back against the trunk of the willow tree. He yawns, and shuts his own eyes, just for a moment.

He snaps his eyes back open again when he hears somebody laughing, and it feels like it’s only been a moment since he fell asleep, but now his garden and the yard are filled with people, so clearly he’s been asleep for some time. Lup’s sitting with Johann, Delilah, and Wyatt on the ground, watching as Wyatt tries to show Delilah how to pet Johann. Joaquin and Jellybean are chasing Skelly and Mangoose in circles around the house while Jules shrieks from the sidelines, sitting in Angus’ lap amongst Taako’s tomato plants. Blaine is still in his lap, but she’s watching intently as Barry and Magnus arm-wrestle each other on the stone bench near the lavender.

“Hey,” Kravitz says, folding himself up next to Taako on the ground beside the willow tree. Taako leans his head against Kravitz’s shoulder. “How’d you sleep?”

“I feel like I only closed my eyes for a second,” Taako tells him. He tips his head back to look up at Kravitz. “How about you?”

“Just fine,” Kravitz says. Blaine holds her arms up to him, and Kravitz lifts her up, pulling her into his lap. She tugs on one of his locs, wrapping it around her fingers. “Sorry we fell asleep.”

_ “Everybody  _ did,” Taako tells him. “It’s fine. Sometimes we need it.”

Kravitz puts one arm around Taako’s shoulders and pulls him in, and Taako goes, settling along Kravitz’s side, watching his family as they’re all darting around the garden, playing games, chasing each other, having fun. So much action, compared to the stillness of not so long ago. Taako runs his hand over Kravitz’s clothed thigh, tracing absent-minded patterns into the fabric. Kravitz catches his hand and presses his mouth to the back of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for this series, let me know!
> 
> I also actually wrote two books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
